Among display devices that include a display unit, such as mobile phones, there are ones that can stereoscopically display images and the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The stereoscopic display is realized using binocular parallax.
Further, there is a game device that can execute an application of a 3D game. For example, the game device described in Patent Literature 2 executes a 3D game using a cubic puzzle displayed in three-dimensional computer graphics.